Rook
, named after the Rook tattoo on his hand, was the human form of the and a member of the Checkmate Four. His true name was . He was from the Beast Class of Fangire subclasses. Rook Rook is the one Yuri Aso swore vengeance on for murdering her mother, as well as being the one who slaughtered nearly the entire Wolfen Race. Being one annoyed with boredom, the Rook devised his own personal game: the "Time Play". In a Time Play, he feeds on a select group of people within a time limit, with failure to make the intended number resulting in self-punishment with an electric shock strong enough to kill a human. However if he manages to succeed the right amount of victims within his game, he rewards himself with ice cream. Eventually he is defeated by Yuri when she tricks him into using the Ixa System to weaken him before Otoya Kurenai and the Arms Monsters further weaken him for Yuri to deliver the deathblow with the Ixa System. However, the Rook barely escapes with a severe wound on his right shoulder, entering a deep rest to recuperate from his injuries. By 2008, the Rook has lost his memories while resting and possesses a child-like mentality, found by Wataru Kurenai and Shizuka Nomura. Because he cannot remember his name, they call him Dai-chan (great) due to his size. Soon after, Dai-Chan regains all of his memories as the Rook upon seeing one of his old battlefields. However, the Rook becomes bored with his Time Plays and now resorts to playing the ultimate game, doing good deeds before getting himself killed to enter Heaven. This plan is changed when the Rook seeks to destroy Ixa, eventually being destroyed by Megumi Aso as Ixa attacking his shoulder. Kamen Rider Decade World of Kiva In the World of Kiva, Rook is chasing after a renegade Fangire when Tsukasa Kadoya interferes and destroys him with the Ride Booker's Decade Slash. World of the Rider War The Lion Fangire was among four Fangires who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Fangires were combined to create a copy of the strongest Fangire from the World of Kiva, Beetle Fangire. This Beetle Fangire is later destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. The Lion Fangire was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. As more and more of the Kamen Riders started appearing and fighting Shocker's forces, the Lion Fangire fought Kiva alongside the Crab Fangire only to be defeated. Kamen Rider Wizard The Lion Fangire's fight with Kiva was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Forms *'Weight': 260 kg The Lion Fangire is equipped with a double-sided club and a sword, has superhuman strength, has thick armor, and can launch his claws like rockets. - Ixa= Save Mode Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2 t *'Kicking power': 1.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 18 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m/9.6 s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Rook uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31 }} Notes * In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, there is a Lion Fangire that become the Neo Rook. It is unknown whether Neo Rook is the revived original Rook or a different individual. Appearances *Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams *Resurrection: Checkmate Four *Player: The Rules of Cruelty *Fusion: Aura Storm *Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah *Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening *Metronome: Miraculous Memory *When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King *Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity *Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation *Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva *Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva *Destroyer of Worlds *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Fangire Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Lion Monsters Category:Kiva Characters Category:Generals